Nowhere Boys (TV series)
This article is about the show. For other uses, see Nowhere Boys. Nowhere Boys is a teen-orientated show about 4 boys, named Felix, Sam, Jake, and Andy, that disappeared during a excursion. The first episode was shown on ABC3 on 7 November of 2013, and soon went on to be a award-winning program. Because of this, it had been renewed for a second season and started airing the second series on 23 November of 2014. It was created by Tony Ayres, and will soon have a movie to go along with it. Synopsis Season 1 Four extremely different but unique teenage boys, along with the rest of their grade, were sent to Bremin National Park on a excursion. However, after losing their map, getting lost, falling down a cliff, being chased by a twister, and sleeping an unpleasant rainy night under a tree, Felix, Jake, Andy and Sam manage to survive. They expect a hero status, but are very surprised when they are treated as intruders. The Bremin the 4 boys return to is identical to theirs, except that it seems like they were never born, and so the world has reconfigured itself. Andy tries to prove there is a scientific explanation for all this, but saves Felix's girlfriend's life, Felix's brother is no longer disabled and believes something magical is going on, Sam has been replaced with a clone called Sammy and they form a severe rivalry, and Jake's parents now are successful in their jobs, and are leading much different lives in his absence. When Felix comes into possession of an elemental talisman through the local magic shop owner Phoebe, they use it to ward off a restoring demon that is trying to kill them. However, as the demon grows more powerful, it gains the power to possess both humans and animals. The boys are forced to work together to protect themselves against the demon. Many strange events happen to them, including get caught by police and having to go through the excursion again, only for their hopes of getting home to fade away. Andy later finds out that Felix is the reason they are in the parallel universe. Felix discovers that his brother Oscar is the fifth element; the missing ingredient needed to bring the boys home. At the end of series one, they fight off a furious tornado (the spirit of Phoebe's sister Alice who is the demon) by saying Felix's unmaking spell together, which takes the boys back to their world. But things aren’t over just yet...... Season 2 TBA Cast Main characters *Dougie Baldwin as Felix Ferne *Joel Lok as Andrew "Andy" Lau *Rahart Adams as Sam Conte *Matt Testro as Jake Riles Supporting characters *Sean Rees-Wemyss as Oscar Ferne *Darci McDonald as Ellen O'Donnell *Tamala Shelton as Mia *Michala Banas as Phoebe Hartley *Victoria Thaine as Alice Hartley *Jim Russell as Roland Murphy Recurring characters *Nicholas Coghlan as Brian Bates *Michelle Gerster as Viv Lau *Cecilia Tan as Lily "Nai-Nai" Lau *Zelman Cressey Gladwin as Dylan *Logan Phillips as Trent Long *Damien Richardson as Gary Riles *Libby Tanner as Sarah Riles/Bates *Simon Mallory as Roberts *Sam Sharwood as Mike Parker *Heidi Arena as Kathy Ferne *Pearl Tam as Nicole Lau *Daniel Di Giovanni as Vince Conte *Jesse Williams as Sammy Conte *Nicole Nabout as Dee Conte *Anthony Brandon Wong as Michael Lau *Lester Ellis Jr as Pete Conte *Ben Anderson as Ken Ferne *Pieter Wyatt as Lachlan *Aidee Walker as Michelle Keats *Peter Stefanou as Tom Conte *Phoebe Roberts as Saskia Bloom *Ben Keller as Bear Reception Nowhere Boys received generally positive reviews. It has won an extreme amount of awards, including the Logie Awards under the Most Outstanding Children's Program twice, once in 2014 and again in 2015. References